


When You Lose Something You Can't Replace

by orphan_account



Series: Laurel's Love [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel mourns Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Lose Something You Can't Replace

Laurel didn’t see or talk to Oliver for 3 days after Tommy’s death. She was too busy drowning in her grief to even think about it.

When she finally did see him, it was when he had shown up at her door late at night. He didn’t say anything but “I’m sorry” over and over again, as he kissed her. She didn’t know who he was saying sorry to, her or Tommy.

They had sex, and she felt sick afterwards. The pain of her loss, of their loss, was too raw.

She knew she loved Oliver. A part of her always would. But she felt an emptiness in her from Tommy’s death that she’d never felt before. It scared her. She thought Oliver was her great love, but she wondered if Tommy always knew that wasn’t true. If maybe he walked away because he knew she needed to try to make it work with Oliver, but knew it wouldn’t.

She wished she could ask him.

Oliver decided to leave the city for a while. He asked her to come with him, but her job, her life, was too important to just abandon. She resented him a little bit for running away, but she also understood.

They kept in contact. She assumed they were still “together”, or that Oliver thought they were. It didn’t matter to her. She didn’t want to see anyone else.

She didn’t want to see anyone.

_July 15th, 2013_

_It’s been two months since Tommy died. Not a day goes by that I don’t think about him, and mourn his loss. He was, and still is, such an important part of my life. I realize now how much I took him for granted. Just having him by my side, made me feel lighter, freer._

_Oliver called me this morning. He didn’t say why, but we both knew. It was small talk. I didn’t ask where he was, and he didn’t tell me. I wonder if he misses me, or the idea of me. I don’t know that he’d want to be around me right now. I don’t want to make him feel guilty, but I can’t help the way I feel._

_We made a mistake. It never should have happened the way it did. Tommy deserved better. I wish he hadn’t loved me as much as he did. I wished I had loved him better._

**Author's Note:**

> felicityholysmoak.tumblr.com


End file.
